Currently, there are a variety of touch-control technologies, comprising: Projected Capacitive, Single-touch Resistive, Multi-touch Resistive, Surface Acoustic Wave (referred to as SAW), infrared (referred to as IR), Electromagnetic Digitizer (referred to as EMR). In-cell/On-cell (place the projected capacitive touch screen into the display component), Surface Capacitive, Dispersive Signal Technology (referred to as DST), Acoustic Pulse Recognition (referred to as APR), Camera-Based Optical and force-sensing and so on. The projected capacitive multi-touch screen has been successfully applied to the phone in 2007.
At present, when a large amount of data communication in the near field is performed between mobile devices, or between a mobile device and other terminal device, it needs to manually connect the data cable, or manually enter the addresses of Bluetooth and WIFI (Wireless Fidelity) and so on to establish data communication connection between the devices. These steps seem complicated in the current modern fast-paced life.